History of Waterdeep
Early history ; -1288 DR : Melairbode was created in the mountain beside and underneath Aelinthaldaar by the dwarven King Melair I, who began mining mithral there. ; -1088 DR (NR -2120) : Annual trade between the northen Human tribes and South begins. The ships of the South take advantage of the natural harbour. ; 52 DR (NR -980) : Human tribes start permanent farming in the area. ; 472 DR (NR -560) : Ulbaereg Bloodhand concuers and unites the tribes of the area. : Irrigation begins.Note: This irrigation must be irrigation of the surrounds, and from the River Dessarin, as Waterdeep is not located on a river mouth. : Extensive building commences. Nimoar's Hold ; 872 DR (NR -160) : The Bloodhand tribe is conquered by Nimoar "the Reaver". : Nimoar seizes the buildings and docks of the harbor. : A log palisade is erected around what is now Nimoar's Hold ; 887 DR (NR -145) : Pirates from the South raid in force. ; 889 DR (NR -143) : Nimoar's Hold is set on fire by the Bull Elk tribe from the Dessarin who are eventually defeated. : Nimoar's Hold is rebuilt. ; 932 DR (NR -100) : The First Trollwar. ; 936 DR (NR -96) : The Orcfastings War. :* Nimoar's Hold is subject to heavy Orc raids. : Nimoar dies. : Gharl is chosen by the tribe to be the next War Lord ; 940 DR (NR -92) : The Second Trollwar. This war lasts for about a decade and six Warlords are killed in battle during this time. : The population of Nimoar's Hold grows as the population in area, seeking safty, migrate to the city. : The use of Waterdeep as an alternate name for Nimoar's Hold becomes common. ; 952 DR (NR -80) : Ahghairon. : The Trolls are defeated. ; 974 DR (NR -58) : Castle Waterdeep is built. Originally as a single keep. : The Walls of Nimoar's Hold are expanded and rebuilt. : Lauroun becomes the first female Warlord. ; 1010 DR (NR -22) : The walls of Nimoar's Hold are expanded. : The harbour of Nimoar's Hold is fortified. : Nimoar's Hold becomes the Free City of Waterdeep. : Lauroun becomes the first Warlord of Waterdeep. ; 1026 DR (NR -6): Lauroun is killed in a Orc raid. : Raurlor becomes Warlord of Waterdeep. : The Orc Horde, Black Claw, is defeated at Stump Bog. The Lords of Waterdeep ; 1032 DR (NR 0) : Raurlor declares the Empire of the North. : Raurlor is killed. : Ahghairon becomes the first Lord of Waterdeep : The Wards of Waterdeep are established. The four original wards are; Castle Ward, Trades Ward, Dock Ward and Temple Ward (later Southern Ward). ; 1064 DR : Waterdeep reaches a population of aproximately 50,000 inhabitants. ; 1248 DR (NR 216) : Guilds of Waterdeep are formed. : The City of the Dead is created. : Waterdeep experiences a large increase in population.Note: In this is described as being a "fivefold" increase, but from what date this increase was experienced is not stated : Crime becomes a problem. ; 1256 DR (NR 224) : Ahghairon dies. : The Guildmasters take control of Waterdeep. ; 1262 DR (NR 230) : The Guildwars end. : The Misrule of the Magisters begins, with Lhorar Gildeggh and Ehlemm Zoar declaring themselves the Two Lords Magister. : The Thieves Guild of Waterdeep openly operates. ; 1273 DR (NR 241) : The Misrule of the Magisters ends, with the death of the Two Lords Magister by Baeron and Shilarn. : Baeron and Shilarn reinstate the rule of the Lords of Waterdeep, with Baeron as the Open Lord. : The Houses of the Two Lords Magister are exiled. : The Magister or Black Robes are appointed as keepers of justice. : The Thieves Guild of Waterdeep is outlawed. ; 1276 DR (NR 244) : Lhestyn, daughter of Baeron and Shilarn is born. : The Wards of Waterdeep are expanded, with the addition of North Ward and Sea Ward, to six Wards. ; 1298 DR (NR 266) : The Thieves Guild of Waterdeep, infiltrated by Lhestyn is exposed and crushed. ; 1300 DR (NR 268) : Lhestyn and Zelphar Arunsun, of Neverwinter, are married. ; 1302 DR (NR 270) : Khelben Arunsun, son of Lhestyn and Zelphar Arunsun is born. ; 1308 DR (NR 276) : Baeron and Shilarn die. : Lhestyn becomes the Open Lord of Waterdeep. : The Palace of the Open Lord of Waterdeep is built. Originally known as Lhestyn's Palace, when Piergeiron becomes Open Lord the name of the Palace changes to Piergeiron's Palace. ; 1311 DR (NR 279) : Zelphar Arunsun dies. : Piergeiron is named by Lhestyn to be her successor as the Open Lord of Waterdeep. : The Red Sashes is founded by Duran ; 1314 DR (NR 282) : Lhestyn dies. : Piergeiron becomes the Open Lord of Waterdeep ; 1357 DR : The year of the first published Waterdeep campaign book. Basically, the history in 1st Edition D&D. : (NR 325) ; 1358 DR : Time of Troubles After the Time of Troubles Basically, the history in 2nd and 3rd Edition D&D. ; 1364 DR : Shieldmeet at the Field of Triumph is disrupted by a green dragon. ; 1365 DR : Limited trade is established with Zakhara and Maztica, but the sea journeys are highly dangerous. ; 1375 DR : Eleint 30; Halaster dies. :* Waterdeep is struck by a eathquake relating to the death of Halaster. The city recieves little damage. :* Many people in the city have visions relating to the death of Halaster. ; 1385 DR : Tarsakh 29; the Spellplague strikes. After the Spellplague Basically, the history in 4th Edition D&D. ; 1395 DR : A Plague, originating from Stump Bog, has a devistating effect on Waterdeep and the surrounding area, expecially Goldenfields. The combination of Plague and loss of grain supply kill thousands. : The majority of the effects of the Spellplague had come to an end and most arcane magic had returned to normal.. ; 1445 DR : Timehands, a "golemwork clock" installed in the tallest tower of Lord's Palace, is completed. ; 1479 DR : Dagult Neverember is Open Lord. : The Wards of Waterdeep now number seven; Castle Ward, Dock Ward, Field Ward, North Ward, Sea Ward, South Ward and Trades Ward. : Skullport is no longer inhabited. Notes